Internet woes
by Taiji-ya Kiraneko
Summary: Sango and Miroku have known eachother over the internet for at least 6 months but have never met eachother in real life. upon discovering they live 1 hours drive away from eachother, they try to hook their friends Kagome and Inuyasha up. Teen for swearing
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in Canada so the laws may be different and the spellings of some words may be different. Just so you know, the drinking age is 19 and the driving age is 16, k?

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi, not me!

Prologue

Sango sat twiddling her thumbs by the phone, waiting expectantly for a seemingly important call. Her face twisted into a look of intense concentration, it seemed like she was trying to bore a hole through the Phone with her eyes.

"Sango, use the force! And may the force be with you" a raspy voice whispered in Sango's ear. Startled, Sango turned around. There was Kagome with a cocky grin on her face. Both girls erupted into a fit of giggles.

"So, Sango what are you doing, sitting by the phone?" Kagome asked twirling a bit of hair between her fingers lazily.

"Um…err…nothing." In truth, Sango was waiting for an important call that may change Kagome's life forever.

"Hmmm, does it have something to do with, let's see, a Miroku perhaps?" Kagome said idly. Sango sat surprised but said nothing. How could she know? Kagome seemed to be able to read her thoughts.

"Here, I found these when you forgot to log out of MSN" Kagome said, handing Sango a bunch of printed out Messenger conversations. Sango sat stunned. This is what they said:

* * *

Miroku saya:U said u had a friend who needed to get in2 a relationship? Well, my friend Inuyasha is coming over4 about a month from the U.S. so maybe we could meet up 

Sango says: This is gonna b the first time I've ever metu tho. Let's see, where dou live? I live on Shikon Street in Toronto

Miroku says: U live so close to me! I live in the suburbs nearby. Meetu at the Eaton Centre food court? At, let's see, 1:00 p.m.

Sango says: It's settled! See you then!

* * *

Sango smiled at Kagome weakly. 

"When were you going to tell me? Five minutes before we left? And you know how I feel about relationships! Promise me you won't try to hook me up with this Inuyasha guy?" Kagome said quietly with a hurt look.

"Promise," said Sango quietly. She crossed her fingers behind her back as she said this. There was a first for everything but Sango hoped that this was the last time she would have to lie to Kagome.

* * *

Very short but it's only a prologue. The real story begins chapter 1! I'll have it up by tomorrow I hope… 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha!

---

Chapter 1

Kagome and Sango were deciding on what to wear to meet the guys. They wanted something that would catch them off guard; especially since Sango had let on that they were complete girly girls. Which they were definitely not.

The girls decided that they would each wear a "punk" outfit and drive Sango's black hummer. Sango and Kagome both came from millionaire families. Sango's family adopted Kagome, and her inheritance, to add to their own growing fortune. Unfortunately, all of Sango (and Kagome)'s family had died, leaving Sango and Kagome as nearly-billionaire teenagers.

After spending two hours each in their bathrooms (Sango and Kagome lived in a five story mansion, including their own bathrooms, saunas and Jacuzzi. They also have 5 walk in wardrobes each, one per floor) Sango and Kagome came out dressed to kill.

Sango was dressed in tight black leather jeans, complete with chains. She had on a pair of platform knee length black leather boots and a studded black leather belt with not one, not two, but three belt holes. On her upper body she wore a red and black striped tank-top over a black t-shirt which she wore over a dark red long-sleeved shirt. On her arms she put on many glittering chain bracelets and a studded wristband on each arm. Her hair was done up simple but effectively. She let her bangs loose and but all the rest of her hair up in a messy bunch using a clip. Her nails were done in black and looked liquid. She looked absolutely amazing.

Kagome was dressed up much differently than usual. She had on black leather boots (the kind used in the army) a pair of green camouflage pants and a green tank-top with a camouflage design just like her pants. On the front of the tank-top it said "I love attention, just not from you." Under the tank-top was her black net top. Her studded belt and studded wristbands reflected light and made weird patterns on her arms. Her hair was loose and messy, falling just below her shoulder.

-At Miroku's-

At Miroku's smaller mansion, He and Inuyasha were getting dressed. They threw on whatever was clean but tried to make sure they looked okay. Inuyasha had on a Black t-shirt that went down to his mid-thigh and black baggy jeans with a chain. He put on a pair of sneakers. Miroku was dressed the same way but had on a white t-shirt instead.

-At Sango and Kagome's-

Sango and Kagome walked out of the mansion attracting many a glance from passing guys. Hopping into the hummer, Kagome suddenly thought of something.

"Let's blast some rock music!" She said excitedly. Sango obeyed immediately and rummaged through her black leather purse.

"I know it's here somewhere! Ah! Here it is!" Sango brought out her CD containing all her favourite songs. She made it because she was just so tired of changing CDs. Kagome reached over and turned the volume all the way up while Sango opened all the windows. Any passing people might just be wondering what the hell these two girls were on.

The first song came up. "Holiday", by Green Day. Kagome and Sango began singing along to it, Kagome once in a while playing the air guitar.

"Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Sango: Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Sango: Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protestor has crossed the line (Kagome: Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen? (Kagome: Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Kagome: Hey!)  
A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday!  
(Kagome on air guitar)  
(Hey!)  
(Say, Hey!)  
(Kagome is continuing on air guitar. Sango: "Ooh! Here's my favourite part!")  
"The representative from California has the floor"

(Sango starts singing:)  
Zieg Heil to the president gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Trials by fire, setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday!"

Sango and Kagome were breathless at the end. "Any request?" asked Sango.

"Yeah! B.Y.O.B.!" Kagome said excitedly. Sango chuckled and turned to B.Y.O.B. The two girls sang along to it, mimicking the words perfectly and so startled a truck driver.

They arrived at the Eaton Centre Mall and startled two teenage guys, one with silver hair the other with black. The first one whistled appreciatively while the second winked. Sango and Kagome returned the wink.

When they got down to the food court, the two guys from earlier were waiting there for them. The one with the black hair came over and stuck out his hand.

"Hey I'm Miroku and this is Inuyasha," Miroku said, pointing over his shoulder at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shovelling down poutine.

"Why the hell have I never tasted this crap before? It's too goddamn delicious! Can't believe you crazy Canucks invented it." Miroku rolled his eyes at Inuyasha's comment.

"Don't mind him. He's just getting over the fact that he's been sneaking alcohol illegally for no reason," Miroku grinned.

"Damn straight!" yelled Inuyasha mournfully. "I've been paying Sesshoumaru to get my beer when I could have just visited Miroku and gotten it myself!" He suddenly gave a malicious grin that would have made sane men scamper up trees and not comedown for at least a month. "Hey Miroku, what about I stock up on drink before I go home and then when the police pull me over I can say when I bought it, it was legal!" This last comment made a couple in the midst of making out turn to look at him with a look that questioned his sanity. Kagome decided to speak up.

"Err…if it's okay with you guys, I'll just pull Sango over here to have a little talk with her," Kagome said. She pulled Sango over and stared at her.

"What?" asked Sango innocently.

"When you told me we'd be meeting up with two guys you didn't tell me one of them was an alcohol addictee and the other a pervert!" Kagome hissed.

"Miroku is a pervert?" Sango asked confused.

"Yeah, while you were laughing at Inuyasha he asked me to bear his child!" Kagome said disgustedly.

"And you declined? Right?" Sango said, already knowing the answer.

"No shit! And I gave him a little something to remember that by," Kagome said proud of herself. Sango looked over at Miroku. Kagome was right. On Miroku's left cheek was a huge red handprint, courtesy of an extremely mad Kagome. Sango sighed to herself. Pulling herself away from Kagome she stalked over to the odd pair.

"What say we all come over to our house for diner?" Sango said.

"What say!" Inuyasha and Miroku said in perfect unison. Kagome just stood there twitching.

--

That's all for now folks! Kiraneko


End file.
